


Draco's Wrists

by Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Cecilegrey's prompt: <i>first time using a razor, 200 words</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco's Wrists

Draco's wrists have always been pale, slender and sporting a limp. He loved to flaunt being queer before those Hufflepuff prudes. But there's nothing gay about the Mark. He's held his wrists straight since the branding. He hasn't kissed a boy since then.

Wands are not permitted in Azkaban; they've given him a razor instead. He's expecting a visitor. Potter is campaigning for prisoners' rights these days. Draco never needed a shave but after eleven months in Azkaban he's grown a scraggly beard.

Using a razor for the first time, he lets his wrists go limp. With the cruel precision of a pure-blood poof he severs skull from snake.

Potter finds him in the infirmary, left wrist wrapped in gauze.

"Razor slipped," Draco lies.

"Pretty good aim for a slip." No questions about the comforts of Draco's cell or the quality of Azkaban cuisine. Not one word about the _suicide attempt_. "You want out badly, do you, Malfoy?" Potter's gaze is shrewd, his smirk anything but pitiful.

Draco wants to kick him in the face, but instead he waves his sissy wrist. And he wonders why for the first time in four years, he feels like kissing a boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble has been remixed by venis_envy, [Draco's Scars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/777344), for H/D Remix 2013
> 
> This drabble has inspired art by mijeli, [Draco's Wrists](http://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/347680.html), for H/D Art Fest 2010


End file.
